


Sexsanguination

by HiddenLacuna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, But seriously if blood is going to bother this ain't the fic for you, Come At Once 24-hour challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Greg gets his red wings and schlong, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, PWP, Smut, There is a lot of blood but all of it is perfectly healthy and normal, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's period arrives a little unexpectedly and a lot heavily, and Greg is surprised to discover that he thinks this is totally fucking awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexsanguination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Come At Once Spring 2016 challenge, for FlawedAmythyst's prompt "First Aid". I was trying to think of how to make an injury or blood sexy and not clichéd, and this happened.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to Persian_Slipper and to Vulgarweed, who held my hand through writing my first het fic and betaed the hell out of what I started with. You guys rock.

Greg woke suddenly from a knee to the kidneys. 

“Ooh… sorry, love,” Molly whispered, scootching herself back a couple of inches in the bed. She drew her knees to her chest, and laid a soothing hand on Greg’s arm. “Didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

Greg rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to pull Molly into a good-morning hug. “S’all right, kitten.” He moved to kiss her, but stopped, noticing how drawn she looked. “Hey, you feeling all right?”

Molly smiled at him, albeit a little wanly. “Just my silly period. A little early this month, I suppose. Nothing to worry about, honestly! I’m fine,” she said, just a little too brightly. A slight grimace crossed her face, and she withdrew her hand from Greg’s arm to rub at her lower back. 

Greg grimaced in sympathy. He knew how bad Molly’s cramps could be, sometimes, and how much she hated the mess and inconvenience. While it was a perfectly natural bodily function, she was at once self conscious and determined to pretend that nothing was wrong. But sometimes, the cramps would be bad enough that she could barely function through the pain. Well, he certainly knew one way to help get her through the worst of it. “Turn over for me,” he asked, nudging her shoulder. 

“Oh no, really, you don’t have to, I’ll be perfectly all right in a moment, I’m sure” she said, but Greg simply held her gaze until she sighed and rolled away from him. “Have you had much sleep?” he asked, drawing her hair aside and beginning to rub her shoulders and neck.

“Not too much,” she admitted. “Well, we were up… a little late, which was fine of course, and then Toby woke me about an hour ago for his breakfast, and then I just wasn’t able to get back to sleep. I should have gone to the other room, I’m sure, but it’s a bit chilly this morning and I thought - oh, that’s lovely - that I’d just try to warm up a bit next to you.” Greg slid his hands down her spine to knead at the tight muscles above her hips. “I wanted to let you sleep in a bit, seeing as it’s your day off.” Molly stretched a little, then rolled further onto her front, giving him better access to the small of her back. 

He grinned, and stroked his fingers firmly outward from her tailbone to her waist. “Nah, I’m an old copper, me. I’m used to fitting a full night’s sleep into a couple of hours. You should see some of the places I’ve kipped.”

“Oh, should I, Mr. Lestrade?” she teased, as Greg pushed the covers off and moved to sit just behind her knees so that he could rub her thighs. Seeing her beautiful back and bum spread out before him was most certainly giving him ideas, but he could wait. Now was about making her feel better. He began to massage again at her back and shoulders - mustn’t let the lady get cold, after all. 

“Mmmm,” he rumbled, “oh, yes,” though whether it was in response to her teasing or to the sight before him, he wasn’t sure, himself. Molly didn’t seem to much care, anyway. She burrowed a little into the pillow, eyes closed, and sighed in apparent pleasure. Greg returned his attention to her buttocks, and a moment later, his hands followed. 

Time passed in a liquid stream of touch and quiet breaths. “Is this helping at all?” Greg inquired, lost in the easy eroticism of the morning, the room suffused with morning sunlight and the smell of Molly’s perfume, Molly’s hair, Molly’s arousal.

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Molly practically purred. She shifted underneath him to spread her legs a little, allowing him to reach her quadriceps without turning over. Greg slowly massaged each lovely thigh from knee to buttock, thoroughly enjoying both the feeling of the warm flesh under his hands and Molly’s hums of pleasure from the head of the bed. His erection remained ignored, although it bobbed hopefully in the space between their bodies. 

Gently, Greg dipped his thumbs into the parting of her thighs, spreading her a little at each pass of his hands. Without consciously meaning to, his thumb grazed her labia, where she was wet, so wet. He pushed in a little, and she drew in a sharp breath, then let it out slowly, and widened her thighs even further. He was drawn to the warm wetness of her opening, and continued to tease her folds until she pushed back onto his thumb with a moan. He circled his thumb within her, searching for the spongy mound of her G-spot, angling his fingers forward to gently stroke her clit. She squirmed and arched against his hand, seeking more, but unable to get it from that angle. He continued to tease and stroke everything he could reach, until Molly pushed his hand away, turning around to kiss him deeply. He brought his hand to her breast, gently rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb. She broke the kiss and began to tongue at his neck, which felt fucking incredible. Then she gasped in horror. 

“Oh! Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! Oh, I’m so so sorry, Greg!” She sounded on the verge of tears. 

Greg blinked out of the moment, confused about what had gone suddenly wrong. Had she given him a hickey or something? Was she worrying that the lads would take the piss out of him down at the Met for getting a leg over? He glanced down at himself. 

There was blood everywhere - streaking Molly’s breast, coating his right hand, streaking her thighs, and definitely staining the sheets. “I guess it’s a bit heavier than normal… I must have taken an aspirin or something… did I? Or maybe it was the espresso yesterday… oh, I’m so sorry, we were having such a lovely time!”

Greg kissed her deeply. This woman. She really had no idea how she affected him, or how much he wanted her - all of her.

“Moll, there’s no reason to stop. Not for me, anyway. If you want to, we can, but for my part of it, I am having the best sex I’ve had since… well, since last night, but god, you are so beautiful like this. All I want to do is to get between your thighs and tongue you until you come for me, as many times as I can make you, and you let me drink you down like wine,” he growled, letting his need and desire show in his voice and expression as much as he could. He’d never found period sex off-putting before, but with her, it was fucking _compelling_.

“You’d… you’d want to do that? You wouldn’t … mind? I could shower, I suppose, it wouldn’t take very long and then I’d be back and we could start over?”

In answer, Greg guided her hand to his cock, and felt her squeeze gently around its hardness. Keeping eye contact, he raised his right hand to his mouth, and sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth, closing his eyes to savour the taste, and also to give her the privacy to make the decision about whether she wanted to continue or not. He heard her slight gasp at feeling his cock jump in her hand. When she began to stroke him, he opened his eyes. Molly. His kitten, his tigress, his delicate doctor, his beautiful valkyrie. Molly, the woman everyone, including herself, devalued, yet the strongest and bravest woman he had ever known. Greg pushed her shoulders back against the mattress and began to make up for lost time. 

Molly was normally very responsive in bed, but her increased sensitivity made her buck and moan and cry out at his every touch. Greg was enjoying himself immensely, teasing her, drawing her up into tension and then backing off only to do it all over again, crooking his fingers first against her G-spot and then turning his hand down to stroke her inner walls, giving her two fingers, then three, then two and a thumb, and through it all, watching the throes of pleasure and need dance across her beautiful face. Hoisting her hips above his lap, he buried his face against her clit and tasted her blood and juices, and thought himself the luckiest man in the world. 

His arm burned, but he wouldn’t have stopped for the world. He continued to lap and suck at her clit while he drove his fingers in and out of her. Her breathing and moans came faster and faster, until she grabbed the back of his head and ground herself against his mouth once, twice, three times, then stiffened and cried out in wordless pleasure. He felt her contract around his fingers and pressed up firmly into her G-spot, prolonging her orgasm. Glancing down at his hand, he saw that he was nearly red to the wrist, covered in Molly’s blood like a primal brand of ownership. 

Molly drew up him up and kissed him long and deep. He wondered if she could taste herself on him, and the thought made him impossibly harder. He reached down to bring himself off, but her hand was already there, raising her hips and guiding him into her. She was wet and loose from her orgasm, and sinking into her felt like sliding into a perfectly hot bath after a long day. He began to thrust, losing himself in the sensations of his cock, burying his face in Molly’s neck and feeling her teeth on his earlobe and her nails in his biceps. He lifted her hips again to give her the angle he knew she needed, and drove into her as hard as he could, his hips slapping against hers in a frenzied tempo. 

Feeling her come around him was intensely exquisite, her inner muscles rippling around his cock while she cried out in her pleasure. He felt his balls draw up and then he was coming, his hands tightening on her hips and keeping her in place against him, leaving bloody finger marks against her pale skin. He stayed in the moment as long as possible, and then withdrew, collapsing over onto the bed and pulling an equally exhausted Molly tightly against him. 

They stayed like that, breathing slowly returning to normal, until their cooling sweat made the chill in the room noticeable, and Greg pulled the covers over them. His cock looked like a crime scene, and Molly was an expressionist painting in scarlet, but - hell with it. He’ll buy her new sheets. He’d even buy her a new mattress, if they can do _that_ again next month. That had been some of the hottest sex of his life. 

“Shall I put the kettle on, kitten?” Greg asked. Molly nodded sleepily. He slipped out from under the sheets, tucking the duvet around her, and padded to the loo for a piss and a wash. 

By the time he came back to the bedroom with two steaming mugs of black tea, she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Greg is a very smart man. Orgasms can do wonders for cramps.


End file.
